mitsudomoefandomcom-20200214-history
Eri Satou
"It's Shinya's rabid fangirls again..." Eri Satou in Chapter 215 Eri Satou (佐藤 絵理 Satō Eri) is Shinya's older sister. Attributes Appearance She has her long black hair tied in two ponytails and wears glasses. She resembles her father very much, particularly in the eyes, and is plain-looking compared to her brother. This causes the Hopeless Squad to not realize that she is Shinya's sister, and they initially think that she is another devotee like they are. Personality and Interests Eri seems to be a remarkably normal person when compared to others in the world of Mitsudomoe. Initially, little is known about her other than that she is Shinya's older sister. By Chapter 177, she is shown to be a middle school student and a member of her school's kendo club. When the Hopeless Squad finds out how to get to the Satou house, Eri is annoyed by their presence and avoids trying to convince them that she is Shinya's sister. This leads them to think she is a dangerous stalker, which results in them chasing her all night in Chapter 215. Later, she manages to infiltrate the Hopeless Squad in the hopes of keeping an eye on them and perhaps convincing them to stop stalking her brother, shown in Chapters 307 and 318. She only manages to make them think she is even more of a pervert, however, earning the nickname "Masochist Glasses" from them. Though Airi remains fooled as to her identity, Shiori and Mayumi soon realize who she really is, much the same way that they realized the man whom Airi thought was Santa was really Shinya's father. During this time, it is revealed that she admires and even has a crush on a senior at her school named Tominaga Toshirou, whom she refers to as Tom-senpai. She shares this with Shiori and Mayumi, both of whom encourage her to pursue her crush in much the same way they pursue her brother. Eri generally keeps an aloof disposition with her family; she and her brother seem to have largely separate day-to-day lives, only really coming together because of the presence of the Hopeless Squad causing her trouble. She can be particularly cold to her father, repeatedly suggesting that he looks too plain for the Hopeless Squad to believe he is really Shinya's father. Appearances Manga Eri has only appeared in the manga. She makes small appearances in Chapter 145 and Chapter 161, but she makes her debut in Chapter 177, returning home from the kendo club. There, she meets the Hopeless Squad, who are standing in front of the Satou house, plotting how to get in. The Hopeless Squad at first believe she is just another fangirl like them, until she tries to tell them that she is Shinya's sister. Immediately the girls refuse to believe this, since they believe that everyone in Satou's family is good-looking and they end up believing she is a stalker, much to her horror. She reappears in Chapter 215, spending Christmas with her father after her mother and her brother decided to spend Christmas with their own friends. Eri decides to go out too and she sees the Hopeless Squad outside. She tells her father about the girls, but he refuses to believe her. Surprised that her father got immediately accepted by the Hopeless Squad (because they believed he was Santa) she decides to give a try and convince the girls that she is related to Satou, only to be called a "psycho stalker woman" by Airi. Trivia *Futaba habitually refers to Eri by nicknames starting with the kana エリ, including Eric, Ellington, and Yeltsin. Eri is never shown to react to this, so it is likely that Futaba has been doing this for some time. *Two of Eri's seniors from her kendo club are seen in Chapter 318, where they arrange for her to meet with Tom-senpai at a hanami party. That Eri has seniors - including Tom-senpai - implies that she must be either a first year or second year in middle school. *In Vol. 12 of Almost Weekly Mitsudomoe (which show events immediately following the events of Chapter 18), Shinya states that he knows how to fold girls' underwear because he has an older sister. *In a readers poll celebrating 300 issues of Mitsudomoe, she came in 12th place, beating many regular characters. Category:Characters